five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Blank
FNAC= Blank is one of the withered animatronics and an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Other withered animatronics include Old Candy and RAT. Appearance Blank is a white withered animatronic with rectangular teeth that are slightly apart from each other. He has drawings all over his body except for his feet. He does not have a back for his head, and such, his endoskeleton head can be seen from behind. He has cracks around his eyes on the suit, and more cracks around the top of his head. He also has damage on his upper chest area and his right shoulder. His left forearm endoskeleton is exposed while his left hand is missing. Blank does not have white glowing pupils in the cameras, but when he jumpscares the player, his eyeballs flash with light. Some of the drawings on him include a drawing of a blue car, what seems to be Foxy, a grey bowtie, a yellow ladder, a orange flying balloon, orange and black stitches, a grey rocket ship, a yellow sun, a green Emil Macko logo, a yellow cluster of stars, a blue FNaF 1-like Bonnie, a green flower, a yellow-orange Chica the Chicken, a blue, sparkling diamond, and an orange Freddy Fazbear. In his Imgur mugshots, he is barely different. This Blank is less withered and has completely different drawings. He has a sketch of two hearts (one big, one small) below his right eye, a sloppy drawing of a green car below his left eye, a written green text saying "I, Bob.", a written red text saying, "Jane," and lastly, the return of the drawn gray bowtie. This Blank also has no hands and half of each arms. Locations Blank begins in the Drawing Room, and he has three stages there. First, he is inactive, hung on the rack beneath his armpits. He then turns his head to look at the camera, then he gets off of the rack. Finally, he will move to the Main Hall 3, and when seen there, he will try to punch the window to break the glass. If the glass is broken, he will shortly move into The Office and kill the player. If he is blocked away by the window door, he will return to his starting position in the Drawing Room. Behavior Blank does not begin moving until Night 3, and he has three stages in the Drawing Room. Soon after his third stage, he will move to the Main Hall 3 and when viewed, Blank will try to break through the glass. If he manages to break through the glass, the electrical devices in The Office will fail, and shortly after that he will jumpscare the player. To avoid getting killed by Blank, the window door must be closed when Drawing Room is seen empty, then the player can safely look at the Main Hall 3. When Blank hits the window door, the lights will flicker and a banging sound will be heard. Trivia *Blank's appearance is greatly resembles to a Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as they have similar teeth, their heads are circular, their jaws work in similar ways, and have human like eyes. However, Springtrap's eyes are real human eyes, and is much more withered with guts inside of him. **He is also similar to Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's, as both are withered, but are not in a storage room, and both have an animation when spotted and not in their starting location. ***In addition, both are the favorite animatronics of the Phone Guys in both games. * Similar to Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's, both are attractions for kids, Blank is a drawing attraction, while Mangle is "take apart and put back together" attraction. **They also are somewhat broken by the kids. *As said by Phone Guy, Blank was repeatedly smashed with a wrench by the old former security guard. This is the reason he is in a damaged state. **He also used to have eyebrows before becoming withered, as seen in a poster and some cutscenes. *Blank had a different texture and less different drawings on him before the game was made. The reason for this is so Blank could have be resized properly without the texture messing up. *In the, "Thank You Too!" image, Blank is shown to be very tall, like Old Candy. *Sometimes when there is a power outage in The Office, Blank will jumpscare the player instead of Candy. *Blank appears to be the only old animatronic that was used after Old Candy and RAT were put in storage. *Even though Blank's physical color is white, he is pink-orange in his jumpscare, although this could be an lightning error by Emil Macko. |-|FNAC 2= Blank, or Withered Blank returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a more disrepaired state. Appearance Blank is now much more withered, arguably the most withered animatronic in the game. A large part of the left of his head is gone, exposing the endoskeleton. His upper left arm is missing its suit while his lower left arm and his left hand are gone. His lower right arm is also missing its suit while his right hand is gone. All suit below his knees are gone. His texture isn't remotely white anymore, and seems to be moldy. His torso suit also seems to be more tattered. Behavior He becomes active on Night 5, He acts just like Candy and Cindy in that you have to use the phones to lure him to another room when he is in the front hall. As with the other animatronics he can enter any room. He can jumpscare, if you have the Maintenance Panel up or you are looking around the main hall. He will start in Cam 011 on Night 5 and Cam 015 on Night 7. Trivia *The children drawings on him seem to be gone. This is likely because of age. **Upon close inspection, the "mold" on his body appears to be the remain of drawings on him. *He is 1 of the 5 characters that are guided by the phones ringing sound, the other ones being Withered New Candy, Withered New Cindy, RAT and The Cat. *Blank is the 1 of the 4 characters that don't have a counterpart, the others being Chester, The Penguin and RAT. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Blank title 1.png|Blank in the main menu screen. Blank title 2.png|Blank twitching in the main menu screen. Blank title 3.png|Blank twitching in the main menu screen. Output qlpHVS.gif|Blank twitching in the main menu screen. Blank.png|Blank from the Extra menu. Gameplay Blank cam 11 1.png|Blank starting in the Drawing Room. Five nights at candy s official blank by thesitcixd-d91uwvk.png|Blank activating in the Drawing Room. Blank cam 11 3.png|Blank about to leave the Drawing Room. Blank cam 5.gif|Blank hitting the office window in the Main Hall 3. 129.png|Blank smashed the office window. Blank jumpscare.gif|Blank's jumpscare. Cutscene 6.png|Blank and Old Candy from the Night 5 and 6 cutscene. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu blank semerone.gif|Blank on the main menu Blank Extras.png|Blank from the Extras menu Gameplay 96.png|Blank in Cam 011 Blank in Cam 12.png|Blank in Cam 012 Blank in Cam 13.png|Blank in Cam 013 Blank in Cam 14.png|Blank in Cam 014 Blank in Cam 15.png|Blank in Cam 015 Blank in Cam 16.png|Blank in Cam 016 1468 Blank Main Hall Threat Low.png|Blank far away in the office 1469 Blank Main Hall Threat Medium.png|Blank nearing the player in the office 1470 Blank Main Hall Threat High.png|Blank close to the player in the office Blank_jump_(2).gif|Blank's jumpscare when looking at the Maintenance Panel Blank_jump.gif|Blank's jumpscare when looking at the office Minigames 318 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank beard child.png Blank activate minigame.gif Blank_minigame.gif Fixed blank activate minigame.gif Fixed_blank_minigame.gif Miscellaneous Teasers Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Blank from the teaser. Tumblr nznpaw81AW1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|Blank's promotional teaser for Five Nights at Candy' s 2 1450716549187.jpg|Blank's promotional teaser brightend revealing the message, "will you survive another week in the dark?" Tumblr Tumblr nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1 1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png Imgur Blank 1.jpg Blank 2.jpg Blank 3.png Blank 4.png Blank 5.png Blank 6.png Blank 7.png Video Blanks Beat|Don't resist, just let it in Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Withered Category:Characters Category:Cutscene Characters Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2